


Forgiveness

by DraconisWinters



Series: Legend's Wrath [3]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Sky looked over to the mask that was laying on the ground. It had been tossed aside by Time as he rushed over to Legend, not to long ago. If nothing else Sky could return it to the man later. It apparently held some sort of power as it had transformed Time into a taller, stronger monstrous form as well. Sky couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body as he thought back to the blank white eyes of…whatever Time had become.





	Forgiveness

Sky watched helplessly as Time helped Legend up and led the still crying hero away from the others. Sky couldn’t see much, but from the angle he was standing, he could of sworn he saw burnt marks on Legend’s face. No one followed their leader, allowing him to take care of Legend, or at least until he called for help.

Sky looked over to the mask that was laying on the ground. It had been tossed aside by Time as he rushed over to Legend, not to long ago. If nothing else Sky could return it to the man later. It apparently held some sort of power as it had transformed Time into a taller, stronger monstrous form as well. Sky couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body as he thought back to the blank white eyes of…whatever Time had become. The demonic creature that Legend had become, however was so much more terrifying and Sky fought Demise. He has seen scary, despite not acting like it.

Sky took some hesitant steps over to the mask and as his eyes focused onto the mask, everything else disappeared. The sound coming from the others as the chattered, attempting to pass the time, faded away until all Sky could here was a gentle and soft whisper.

“You desire power, as does he, perhaps…you would be a better suitor.”

“No,” Sky whispered, no hesitation in his voice. He was almost positive that it was the mask talking to him, tempting him and after seeing what it did to Time and what the other mask did to Legend, Sky did not want that power. Not to mention the fact that he could hear Fi screaming.

Well, not really screaming, but as loud as Fi can get.

Sky shook of the swords worry and silently picked up the mask. Looking at the mask closely, a soft gasp passed through Sky lips as he saw the red marks painted on the mask. Exactly like the marks on Time’s face.

Sky shook his head placing the mask into his bag, to return to Time later. This thing was not to be tampered with.

…

Sleep, a wonderful thing that Hylia allowed Sky to experience at least once a day. And if Time was nice, Sky could experience it twice.

His dreams were normally based around his friend of Skyloft and the flights on his Loftwing, however tonight it was different. As soon as Sky’s eyes shut and his mind drifted, he felt an unease settle into his stomach.

Sky opened his eyes and was standing in an open environment. There were no walls and Sky looked down only to see his reflection. This was where he had fought Demise, but there was no Demise in sight. Sky looked around confused. Nothing. Only silence.

A ripple in the reflection.

Sky tensed, there was something coming from behind.

Closer.

Closer.

Dodge.

Sky dove out of the way drawing his sword. The Chosen hero turned to face his opponent, but it was not who he was expecting it to be. Before him stood Time, except this wasn’t Time, but rather the Deity Time had turned into.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Sky asks calmly.

“You said no,” It hissed, “Now it’s your turn to die.”

Sky lets out a soft sigh, “Feel free to try, but know that I do not falter easily.”

“That’s quite humorous,” the man laughed, “Perhaps you can take that humor into the afterlife.”

The Deity rushed towards Sky, only for Sky to easily dodge the charging figure. Sky sighed and put his sword away seeing the brimming hatred in the man’s blank yet emotion filled eyes.

“What’s your name?” Sky asked.

The Deity paused in confusion, “Why would you care?”

“Suppose you kill me, I should at least know my killers name,” Sky shrugged.

The Deity snarled without responding and with a scream swung at Sky who merely jumped out of the way. “Fight back!” He shrieked and Sky smiled.

“No.”

The man’s eyes widened, “What’s wrong with you?!”

“I do not desire the power you possess, is there something so wrong with that?” Sky asks softly.

“Everyone wants this power, your leader has used it so many times I have lost count across the various timelines. Hell, sometimes I even manage to corrupt that little sailor in your group! If I can convince a child to accept my power, why can’t I convince you?”

“Because all I desire is to go home to Skyloft and no matter how much power you could give me, I would still not be able to go home. I have accepted this fact. I have moved on, the only question is, can you move on from whatever is holding you back? Can you let go of your anger?”

“What should it matter? Who would care if I, Kishin a soulless god, were to move on? And what is moving on without forgiveness? Because I know that is not coming from your leader.”

“Okay, well then Kishin, I forgive you.”

Kishin froze and stared at Sky in disbelief. The Deity then began to shake his head, “No, no, no. No! You can’t, no one can!”

“That’s not for you to decide,” Sky smiled kindly, but Kishin continued to shake his head.

“I’ve killed you!” Kishin shrieked, “I’ve laughed as your dead body hit the ground! So why won’t you fight back? Why are you forgiving me? What is wrong with you?”

Sky didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He just stood there smiling.

Kishin screamed in rage before fading away.

Sky sighed as well and allowed the dream to fade away as well.

…

“Did you summon them Mutt?” A voice growled watching Sky shift as he was napping.

No response.

“Mutt?”

“Yes sir,” a scratchy voice responded, “They have all appeared with the exception of one.”

“Which one?” The older male growled.

“I believe you know.”

“Very well. Mutt, watch the others. I’m going Shadow-hunting.”


End file.
